Everyone Should Have A Birthday
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Ianto delivers Jack's coffee as he always does, but this time, he has a surprise in store. Fluffy One-Shot. Dedicated to ElrueFaerie.


**AN: Okay I was going to use this in the next chapter of "Lost Trust" but I thought it was a little too OOC for Jack, and it wouldn't really fit with the progression of their relationship, so here it is anyway as a fluffy one-shot. Just a random thought that passed through my head a few days ago. "Lost Trust" will be updated soon I promise… I can't believe I have neglected it for so long – I apologise.**

**In other news: I am going to the Westfield Centre, London on Wednesday for the John Barrowman book signing – anyone else? PM if you are – maybe we could get a coffee in memory of the delectable Ianto Jones.**

**Dedication: ElrueFaerie – I have had the great pleasure of beta-reading her story "Splintered Consort" – I highly recommend you all read it. **

Jack was sat on the Hub sofa, leant back in the seat, legs stretched out in front of him resting on the low table, feet crossed at the ankles. It was the end of a generally uneventful day at Torchwood Three and Jack was waiting for Ianto to emerge from the kitchen with their traditional evening coffees. As he heard footsteps coming across the Hub he quickly shot up, taking his feet off the table before Ianto had time to reprehend him for it. As his feet landed on the floor in front of the sofa Jack looked up towards the source of the footsteps. His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to one side slightly and threw a look of confusion in the direction of the approaching Welshman.

"Okay the coffee I get… Ianto what is that?" He asked quizzically.

Ianto was walking somewhat uneasily towards him. In one hand he was carrying two mugs of steaming coffee, but in his other hand he was carrying a plate from one of the kitchen cupboards upon which was a small cupcake with a peak of pink icing, a lone candle flickering precariously rising from the top. As he reached the sofa he placed the two mugs deftly onto the table before joining Jack in the seat, still holding the plate as he composed himself for his explanation.

"This is a cake Jack." He deadpanned.

Jack smirked. "Yeah thanks for that Ianto – I am aware that it's a cake, I'm just a little confused as to why it exists, and why it has a candle in it."

Ianto took a deep breath before beginning. "Your job sometimes requires you to leave the country and sometimes that requires you to travel via more traditional means such as airports, so you need a passport. I found your selection of passport ages ago when I was tidying your office and I was curious as to whether your photo was as bad as mine was – irritatingly not. I noticed that you had a date of birth – something we mortals have but something I didn't expect to find on yours – it would obviously be false. And so according to your most recent passport today is your 36th birthday. I know it's not your real birthday with the whole 51st Century thing, but for right here, today is your birthday, so I got you a cake. I was going to give it to your earlier, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole team, and I didn't tell them about it sooner because I didn't want Gwen to inevitably take over my plans. I knew you wouldn't want a fuss because it obviously isn't your birthday." As he finished his lengthy and somewhat rambled explanation as he handed Jack the small cupcake.

Jack looked down at the plate he was now holding, then back up at Ianto, then back at the plate, his facial expression unreadable.

"You got me a birthday cake?" He asked, looking back up at Ianto.

"Yes." The Welshman said simply.

Jack grinned. "Thank you Ianto." He said before blowing out the candle.

Ianto smiled. "You're welcome. Thank you for resisting the urge to mock me." He said as he picked up his mug and sat back in the sofa, holding the steaming drink in front of his face in an attempt to hide.

Jack looked at him. "I have no urges to mock you Ianto. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I can't remember the last time I had a birthday." He said as he admired the small cupcake.

"Really?" Ianto asked putting his mug back down on the table.

Jack nodded. "As you rightly said – the date of birth on my passport is false, and my real birthday isn't for another three thousand years. I don't have a birthday anymore. Being immortal, I guess I never thought I needed one." He explained.

"That's kind of sad." Ianto said softly. "Everyone should have a birthday."

"Well now I do. And apparently I am 36 today. How do I look? Any wrinkles?" Jack twisted his head from side to side in his best catalogue model pose making Ianto laugh.

"You look pretty good for a 36 year old, and not a wrinkle or a grey hair in sight." He said.

Jack beamed as he pulled the spent candle from the cupcake and swiftly removed the paper case it had been set it. Taking hold of the cake with both his hands he gently pulled it apart leaving him with two reasonably equal portions in each hand, one of which he passed to Ianto.

"Share it with me?" He said.

Ianto smiled, nodding in thanks as he took the piece from Jack and the two men tucked into the cupcake, which turned out to be plain sponge with strawberry icing on top.

"Delicious." Jack said sucking the icing from his fingers as he winked at Ianto.

"Happy Birthday Jack." Ianto said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jack dipped his head in sincere thanks, grateful to his lover for the gesture.

"Did you make a wish when you blew out the candle?" The Welshman asked taking a drink from his mug.

Jack nodded. "Certainly did." He said. "And I am confident that I will get what I want."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Ianto asked looking over at him.

"Because you're already here." Jack breathed softly before leaning over and capturing Ianto in a gentle kiss.

TW


End file.
